


La pire façon au monde

by Kitsune_N_Aquatik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_N_Aquatik/pseuds/Kitsune_N_Aquatik
Summary: Dean avait rarement l'art d'annoncer quelque chose d'important à son père.





	La pire façon au monde

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit après avoir vu un montage (en anglais) avec Dean qui présente Castiel à son père  
> Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
> Texte qui n'est pas passé chez ma bêta (possible qu'il reste des fautes)

 

La pire façon au monde

 

 

Dean avait rarement l’art d’annoncer quelque chose d’important à son père. Pas qu’il avait peur de ce dernier, mais il appréhendait un peu ses réactions parfois à l’opposée de celles auxquelles il s’était attendue. John pouvait se montrer parfois très déstabilisant.

* * *

 

John l’avait déjà vu cet homme aux cheveux noirs traîner avec son fils. Ils les avaient déjà observés de loin. Le noiraud semblait toujours parler à Dean en étant bien plus proche de lui que ce que les conventions sociales autorisaient. Dean le prenait avec lui pour les chasses, laissant parfois Sam avec leur père, histoire d’être seul avec l’homme au cheveux noirs. Et John n’était pas stupide, il avait observé, scruté, regardé, ce drôle de duo.

L’homme aux cheveux noirs semblait être souvent à côté de la plaque si bien que John se s’était demandé plusieurs fois de quelle planète il tombait celui-là et où Diable Dean avait bien pu le rencontrer. En mission ? Dans un bar ?

John n’aurait pas su dire depuis quand exactement Dean et le type étrange se connaissaient, mais il savait précisément la date à laquelle son fils s’était mis à partir en chasse avec son nouvel ami. C’était un jeudi… ça John en était sûr. Dean devait aller chasser avec Sam et lui et il avait prétexté devoir aller interroger un suspect seul pour disparaître et John, pas dupe et connaissant bien son fils, l’avait suivi et il l’avait vu. Il l’avait vu avec le type aux cheveux noirs. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines que Dean et lui se parlaient à des moments où ils devaient penser que personne ne les voyaient. Devant la maison en pleine nuit. Dans une ruelle déserte en fin de journée. Dans la cuisine à des heures où tout le monde était censé dormir profondément. Dans un coin discret quand John et Sam étaient censé être occupés de leur côté. Et c’était louche… très, très louche et John n’aimait pas ça. Ce type n’était pas net et ce qu’il trafiquait avec son fils aîné l’était encore moins. Était-ce un démon qui corrompait son fils pour l’entraîner vers le mal ? John devait en avoir le cœur net.

* * *

 

oo00oo

Un soir, des semaines après cette première chasse que Dean avait menée avec le mec aux cheveux noirs, John avait abordé Sam qui travaillait sur son ordinateur.

\- Sam ?

Sam leva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son père.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Dis-moi, tu as déjà remarqué que Dean est peu étrange ces derniers temps ?

\- Dean ?… Ça ne m’a pas interpolé. Étrange comment ?

\- Je trouve qu’il est souvent dehors et qu’il nous met de côté pour les chasses.

\- Papa, Dean a juste envie de mener ses chasses de son côtés. Ce n’est plus un enfant et puis, toi et moi, on est assez de deux pour aller de notre côté.

\- En fait, j’ai suivi Dean quelquefois et-

\- Tu as suivis Dean ? coupa Sam, effaré par la nouvelle. Pourquoi ?

\- Je le soupçonne de jouer double jeu. Je pense qu’il a passé un pacte avec un démon. Un type aux cheveux noirs qui est presque tout le temps près de lui. Un peu louche.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il comprit sans problème de qui John parlait.

\- Il n’est pas un démon, ne te fais pas tant de soucis. Dean ne nous trahirait jamais, c’est pas son genre.

\- Donc… tu sais qui est ce mec ?

\- Vaguement. Dean en a parlé une fois. Mais je ne sais absolument rien de lui, même pas son prénom.

\- Je vois. Et ça ne t’interpelle pas plus que ça ?

Sam haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur son ordinateur.

\- Oh tu sais, c’est pas le premier homme que Dean voit en cachette et dont il ne tient pas à parler. Celui-là à au moins le mérite d’être régulier depuis des mois.

John fronça les sourcils et se passa une main sous le menton en réfléchissant.

\- Attends… qu’est-ce que tu racontes exactement ?

Sam releva le regard, détourna les yeux, ferma son ordinateur d’un coup sec, se leva, prit son portable sous le bras et s’en alla rapidement en annonçant :

\- J’avais promis d’aller chercher Jess à la fac, je suis en retard.

Et il disparut, laissant John seul avec ses réflexions. Comment ça ‘’c’est pas le premier homme que Dean voit en cachette et dont il ne tient pas à parler. Celui-là à au moins le mérite d’être régulier depuis des mois’’ ? Ça voulait dire quoi exactement ça ?

John décida qu’il allait mener une petite enquête.

* * *

oo00oo

Au final, John avait très vite comprit ce que les mots de Sam voulaient dire. Dean aimait les hommes… et on s’en rendait compte très facilement si on avait accès à son ordinateur et à l’historique de ce dernier. Bon, John n’était pas très fier de lui sur coup-là, mais au moins, il savait. Il savait désormais à quoi s’attendre et plus les semaines passaient, plus il attendait le moment où Dean allait peut-être enfin lui présenter son ami. C’était clairement plus qu’un amant, ça se voyait quand Dean était avec ce mec. C’était loin d’être juste un ami et encore plus loin d’être juste un coup de passage. John ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que l’un des ses garçons soit gay, mais il allait faire avec. Au final, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose.

* * *

 

oo00oo

Et ce moment arriva.

C’était un soir. John faisait des recherches quand Dean arriva devant lui accompagné du type aux cheveux noirs. John leva la tête et détailla le nouvel arrivant et un détail le frappa. Ce mec était tout le temps habillé de la même façon, avec les même habits. Un costard noir, une chemise blanche dont le dernier bouton n’était pas fermé, une cravate bleue mal serrée et tournée dans le mauvais sens et un imperméable beige toujours ouvert et dont le pan lui arrivait dans le creux des genoux. Bonjour la dégaine !

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda John en portant son regard sur son fils aîné.

Dean ouvrit la bouche en regardant son père.

\- J’ai pensé qu’on devrait changer notre façon de chasser. Papa, voici Cass !

\- Je ne travaille pas avec d’autres chasseurs, Dean, grogna John peut enclin à changer ses méthodes de chasse.

\- Il n’est pas un chasseur, Papa. Il est un ange.

John fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Dean se fichait de lui ? C’était ça sa façon de présenter son compagnon à son père ? Il se moquait de lui ou quoi ?

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, monsieur Winchester, annonça le fameux Cass, paraissant un peu mal à l’aise, en s’adressant à John.

Ouais, c’était ça. Dean présentait vraiment son petit ami… sans doute de la pire façon au monde, visiblement. John ancra son regard dans celui de son fils.

\- Bien, je sais que tu es gay, mais ce n'est pas une façon de présenter ton petit ami.

Dean et l’homme en trench-coat ouvrirent la bouche en même temps, puis se lancèrent un regard et Dean prit la parole :

\- Quoi ? Non ! Papa, il est littéralement un ange. Du paradis.

Celle-là, on ne lui avait jamais faite. Quoi que ? Sam avait bien présenté Jess en disant qu’elle était un ange tombé du ciel qui acceptait sa vie de chasseur sans aucun problème. Peut-être que c’était juste de famille de présenter son amoureuse (ou amoureux dans le cas de Dean) de cette façon étrange.

\- Bon… je suppose que c’est le moment où je suis censé dire : bienvenue dans le business familial, monsieur Cass. Je ne travaille pas avec d’autres chasseurs pour ma part, mais j’ai vu que ça ne posait pas de problème à Dean, alors je vous laisserai travailler de votre côté sans m’en mêler. Pour ce qui est de la maison, vous pouvez y habiter avec Dean si vous voulez, mais évitez les bruits douteux. Les règles qui sont en vigueur pour Sam et Jess s’appliquent aussi à vous deux.

L’homme au trench-coat cligna des yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre de quoi parlait John. Vraiment, il sortait d’où celui-là ?

Dean rougit, se racla la gorge, lança un regard furtif à son ami et s’avança vers son père.

\- Reprenons depuis le début, papa. Je te présente Castiel. Il est un ange du Seigneur. Ça paraît dingue, mais c’est vrai. Il existe des démons et il existe aussi des anges. Tu sais… la fois où j’étais censé être mort, que Sam et toi alliez m’enterrer et que je me suis réveillé au bout de deux jours dans mon cercueil… eh bien, je suis allé un p’tit moment en Enfer et c’est grâce à Castiel que je suis revenu du monde des morts. J’ai eu du mal à y croire mais je t’assure que Castiel est réellement un ange du Seigneur et c’est pour cela que je voulais te le présenter et voir avec toi pour changer nos méthodes de travail. Cass n’est pas… mon… petit ami.

John regarda alternativement Dean et Castiel. Un ange du Seigneur ? Vraiment ? C’est vrai qu’il avait lu récemment quelque chose sur le sujet. John se leva d’un bond et tendit sa main à Castiel qui la regarda étrangement comme si elle allait le frapper.

\- Castiel n’est pas très au courant des conventions sociales des êtres humains, expliqua Dean. Alors, on peut s’asseoir maintenant et discuter boulot ?

John ancra son regard dans celui de son fils.

Ils s’assirent pour discuter boulot, non sans que John ne vérifie plusieurs fois s’il semblait y avoir quelque chose entre Dean et Castiel. Et étrangement, il semblait grandement y avoir quelque chose entre eux qui allait bien au delà du boulot.

* * *

oo00oo

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit quand John, Dean et Castiel eurent finit de discuter boulot. Sam s’était joint à eux depuis un moment déjà et John s’était étonné quelques secondes que Dean n’ait pas présenté Castiel à son petit frère. Est-ce que son cadet était déjà au courant de tout ? Certainement.

John se leva et ses fils suivirent le moment. Castiel en fit de même et suivit Dean qui sortait de la pièce derrière Sam. Sam monta l’escalier en lançant un ‘’bonne nuit’’ à la famille. Il alla rejoindre sa copine Jess qui devait dormir depuis quelques heures déjà. John monta les marches, Dean derrière lui et Castiel sur les talons de Dean. L’ange regardait tout autour de lui comme pour ancrer dans sa mémoire tout ce qu’il voyait. John ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta quelques secondes, poignée en main, immobile en regardant Dean et Castiel qui semblaient hésiter.

\- Bonne nuit papa. Cass, on se voit demain, annonça Dean en partant en direction de sa chambre.

\- Mais... vous ne dormez pas ici ? demanda John, étonné.

\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur, je ne dors jamais.

\- Ah…

L’ange disparut soudain, faisant sursauter John et celui-ci entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte.

* * *

oo00oo

John ne dormait pas et il entendit très clairement un bruissement provenant de la chambre à côté de la sienne. La chambre de Dean. Il tendit l’oreille et se colla contre le mur. Il entendit un souffle, deux souffles… puis un bruit sourd contre le mur et enfin, ce qui ressemblait à un petit bruit de fin de baiser que les amoureux se donnent sur la bouche.

\- Ton… père… il a dit de ne pas faire de bruits douteux.

John reconnut sans mal la voix de l’ange Castiel. Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête.

\- Cass, je suis persuadé qu’on peut faire ça en silence. Viens dans le lit.

Et John enfoui sa tête ans l’oreiller. Si Dean et Castiel ne faisaient effectivement pas de bruit, le lit en faisait pour eux.

Clairement, Dean lui avait menti et John n’aimait pas ça. Pourquoi Dean n’osait-il jamais avouer des choses sur sa vie privée à son père ? Il n’allait somme toute pas le mordre, quand même ! John se leva, sortit de sa chambre et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Dean.

\- Sérieusement ? Je pense que vous aviez juste 1 million d’autres façons de m’annoncer que vous en couple, vous avez vraiment choisit la pire façon au monde. Alors, je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas et, Dean, tu me présenteras ton ami demain sans le blabla sur l’ange du Seigneur ! Merci !

Et John retourna se coucher.

**Author's Note:**

> à bientôt  
> KitsuneA


End file.
